


ancient art

by stardustgirl



Series: Feelstember 2020 [7]
Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelstember, Feelstember 2020, Fluff, Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Kelsier and Vin train.(Prompt fill for “Ancient” for Feelstember.)
Relationships: Kelsier & Vin (Mistborn)
Series: Feelstember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905316
Kudos: 6
Collections: Feelstember 2020





	ancient art

“Gallivanting about as a Mistborn is very serious, ancient, work; an art form of sorts. You understand, Vin?”

Stifling a laugh as she balanced atop the roof, several feet from Kelsier, she nodded. “Of course.”

Kelsier‘s eyes twinkled. “Then I want to see you  _ make  _ being an allomancer as graceful as it is. Like so.”

Kelsier flipped a coin off the roof and took a smooth step off. He plummeted, Vin’s heart following as it always did that first minute whenever she and Kell messed around.

Per usual, however, Kell reappeared at eye level soon. “Your turn.”

Smiling, Vin jumped off the roof, too.


End file.
